Il s'appelait Sherlock
by Arthur V. Alder
Summary: [Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName] Recueil de trois lettres ouvertes fournies par la British Library en l'honneur de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Introduction

Ceci est une participation au **Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName**! Je réponds au thème de **Nanthana14** , " _Il s'appelait..._ "! J'espère que les chapitres suivant vous plaira, ici vous retrouverez la réponse à son défi d' : " _Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi._ "

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson

Ils m'ont aidé à me construire aux environs de sept ou huit ans. Je me suis plongé relativement jeune dans les œuvres de Doyle et j'ai découvert un monde fascinant. Ce qui me plaisait c'était la noirceur des enquêtes, l'atmosphère londonienne flottant au-dessus de ma tête lors de mes lectures. Malgré tout ça, Holmes et Watson me donnaient espoir, et je savais qu'ils allaient réussir à rendre le soleil à la capitale anglaise. Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que je me rends compte de tout cela, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien à la maison, et je manquais en même temps de tout. Enfant unique, j'avais les cadeaux que je demandais au père Noël, à mon anniversaire, plus les petits caprices en courses. Mais j'avais un papa absent, qui travaillait à l'usine, qui faisait les tournées américaines. Une maman patiente mais qui n'avait pas eu un modèle idéal, pour pouvoir s'occuper dignement de moi. Les mamans et les papas parfaits, ça n'existent pas, il n'y a que des parents qui font de leur mieux. Alors par manque d'attention, d'affection, d'amour.. j'ai grandi dans les bras de deux hommes fictifs. J'ai appris certaines valeurs, certains codes de vie, j'ai appris à lire, à écrire grâce à eux. On peut dire qu'effectivement ils m'ont marqué. J'avais enfin trouvé à leurs côtés le bonheur.

Voici la petite introduction nécessaire au commencement du challenge! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien! :)

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes, il nous a quitté il y a maintenant dix ans.

La British Library a l'honneur de vous publier trois lettres ouvertes en sa mémoire avec accords de leurs . Ces lettres courtes ou longues témoignent d'une vie passée entre des génies du crimes et des amis inoubliables, entre malheurs et bonheurs, entre amitié et amour. Le détective le plus célèbre au monde, décrit dans ces lettres, n'était pas celui que nous laissait percevoir son bloggeur de l'époque, c'était un homme bon, doté d'une intelligence remarquable et aux sentiments les plus humains qui soient.

La British Library tient à remercier tout particulièrement M. Sherlock Holmes pour ses nombreuses donations de livres en tout genre, pour ses contributions lors d'ateliers de lecture en présence de jeunes enfants issus des quartiers défavorisés. Plus qu'une figure publique, un homme qui aimait profondément la culture et qui aura donné l'amour de la lecture à plus d'un d'entre nous.

A présent nous vous laissons découvrir des souvenirs et des sentiments tout aussi déchirants les uns que les autres. Merci d'accorder de votre temps à cette lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle changera peut-être votre vision de cet homme maintes fois décrit, jamais compris.


	2. John

_Il s'appelait Sherlock, et il était mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon homme, mon tout._

 _Lors de notre rencontre, je n'avais pas pu empêcher cette sensation si étrange, comme être marqué au fer blanc. Il avait cette capacité qui lui permettait de déduire presque tout de vous juste en vous observant. Il était fascinant et pouvait être flippant par moment. Il ne ratait pas une seule occasion pour montrer ce dont il était capable, cela l'avait aidé à se créer cette réputation de "psychopathe". Tout le monde le connaît sous ces traits que je viens de citer. Mais très peu d'entre-nous ont eu la chance de le connaître tout autrement._

 _Sherlock était en réalité un enfant en quête constante d'affection et d'amour. Il était parfois très isolé et je pouvais avoir du mal à le rejoindre lorsqu'il était plongé dans son Mind Palace. Avec le temps, il s'est adouci, enquêtes après enquêtes, années après années son cœur s'allégea, son esprit le laissa un peu plus tranquille aussi. Il prit en maturité, même si mes beaux-parents aimaient leurs rappeler à lui et son frère qu'il était le plus mature de la famille, il devint plus responsable. Il s'est assagit il faut dire, et avec cela, ses émotions devinrent moins difficiles à exprimer. Alors je pus découvrir un homme doté d'une extrême patience, rempli d'amour à donner, profondément gentil et attentionné. Lorsque notre fille grandissait, qu'elle apprenait ses leçons, il savait être un bon professeur, un excellent parrain, un merveilleux père._

 _Ce n'est pas tant lui qui avait changé, j'ai changé aussi tout au long de ces années. Nous avons avancé ensemble, surmonté les atrocités de la vie, et nous en avons été plus que récompensés par la suite. Nous avons pu nous marier, nous avons pu nous montrer sans regards étranges, sans jugements, s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous rappelle à l'ordre. Tout s'était illuminé petit à petit._

 _Au premier jour de printemps, dans notre petite maison du Sussex, tout s'assombrit si rapidement. Nous écoulions des jours heureux en campagne, Sherlock s'occupait de ses abeilles, je continuais à écrire et lire. Je m'occupais de sa santé, il me faisait remarquer la mienne, Rosie nous rendait visite de temps en temps. Nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre dans nos vieux jours et jamais je n'aurais cru que.. que cela puisse se terminer. Il est parti, un sourire aux lèvres, le plus beau qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Je l'appelais Honey, il était mon homme et je l'aimais._

 **John H. Watson - Holmes**


	3. Irène

_Il s'appelait Sherlock, il avait le corps d'un danseur de ballet, ses formes si délicieuses à épouser, son sourire si ravageur, ses pommettes si saillante, ses cheveux si parfaitement bouclés... Comment décrire autrement l'homme qui fit de moi La femme que je suis devenue? Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, sur bien des points. Il gardait un contrôle total sur ses émotions lors de nos rencontres en présence d'autrui. Pour ce qui est de l'intime, il avait tendance à changer et devenait parfois même tendre. Nous avions une attirance purement sexuelle, nos esprits étant trop souvent en confrontation. Mais j'ai découvert chez cet homme que l'on disait sans cœur, un homme bien plus humain et touchant qu'il n'y paraissait._

 _Il m'apprit à bien des égards que tous les hommes n'étaient pas mauvais, que la confiance apportait son lot de bonheur, que le sexe n'était pas le seul moyen d'atteindre l'extase, une conversation intelligente pouvait suffire. Il apportait grand nombre de réponses à mes questions, il m'apprit à aimer. Il m'apprit à l'aimer et nous nous sommes aimés, à notre propre manière puisque le sujet de ses désirs le pensait alors mort._

 _Je l'appelais Darling, il était mon amant, ma délivrance, ma liberté et je l'aimais._

 **Irène Adler**


	4. Rosie

_Par où commencer?_

 _Il s'appelait Sherlock, il était le détective le plus connu de Londres, du monde, tout le monde disait qu'il était dur, que c'était un psychopathe, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour le travail, qu'il n'avait pas de tact, qu'il était sans cœur, sans code moral... En ce qui me concerne, il était mon parrain, il l'a été pendant longtemps jusqu'à en devenir un père, un papa, mon papa. Si j'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas pour faire comme mon père, le Docteur John Watson, mais pour rétablir une vérité bien trop souvent oubliée. Je vois les titres des tabloïds: "Le grand Sherlock Holmes est mort!" / "Mort du célèbre détective de Baker Street" / "Mort d'un psychopathe!". Ainsi voici comment est résumée la vie de mon père. Pourtant je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait été un jour détective, encore moins psychopathe. Jamais je ne connaîtrais d'homme plus aimant, plus attentionné, plus tendre, plus doux que mon père._

 _Je me souviens des longues soirées au coin du feu à Baker Street, où nous jouions au scrabble, aux échecs alors que la pluie tombait au dehors, martelant les pavés gorgés d'eau de la rue. Je me souviens de ces nuits d'insomnies passées à ses côtés, à l'écouter jouer du violon dans l'espoir de me faire dormir avant l'école le lendemain. Je me souviens de son sourire si beau et puissant quand je le rendais fier. Je me souviens de l'odeur du tabac au petit matin et qu'il prenait son café dans le salon, à la recherche d'un nouveau travail. Je me souviens des messes basses entre mes pères quand je ramenais une mauvaise note, ou quand je me suis faîtes punir à l'école. Je me souviens de ses élans de tendresse sans aucune raison, en me prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin. Je me souviens de ses mots doux au moment du couché, narrant une de leurs aventures._

 _Il s'appelait Papa, il est parti, je l'ai perdu, je l'aimais et il me manque._

 **Rosie Watson - Holmes**


End file.
